Description: (Applicant's Description) The Laboratory Support Shared Resource provides investigators who do not have cell culture capabilities in their laboratories with those capabilities on the 7th floor of the Eppley Institute. In addition to this physical facility, the personnel supported by this core provide additional services to those Cancer Center faculty, including autoclaving, provision of triple-distilled water and carbon dioxide (CO2) online to all incubators in the Eppley Institute and Eppley Science Hall buildings, and dishwashing service. The benefit of this facility is that it minimizes duplication of effort, while maintaining quality services.